


Playground

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Post-series. Neal takes a break on his favorite couch causing a completely new type of threat to reveal itself - the namesake threat. (Or: this is what happens when uncle Neal works too hard and little Neal gets bored :P :P :P )





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're having a birthday weekend :P This is for my wonderful friend [](http://maryrose-it.livejournal.com/profile)[maryrose_it](http://maryrose-it.livejournal.com/) who celebrates her birthday today I hope you and P had a delightful day and that this little pic will add more joy to it, hee :D Happy birthday {{{{{{{{{{HUGS}}}}}}}}}}
> 
> This fills the **_found families_** square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ftybp52gnb5jtec/playground.png?dl=0)  



End file.
